a part of something
by vampire1031
Summary: This story is going to be about how each of them find something that they need to overcome and learn that every person can be a part of something. JojoxOC characters thanx to AU and Whozonegirl for letting me use their characters in my stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We are one

Jojo and the pack decide a fun filled day at the beach, each of them have a matching swimming trunks that matches their fur. Aaron and Pam are playing in the sand while the guys are playing beach football. Everyone is having a great time at the beach, no worries, no concerns no nothing. Mana's hair along with Jojo's is flat pressing against their foreheads, from the salt water. Jojo and Mana are at eye level. Jojo calls out.

"Down…set…hike" Cody passes Jojo the football who then runs back a few steps before tossing down the beach, only to be caught by Koa who makes a touchdown and does a little victory dance by doing a back flip and landing on all fours before tilting his head back and howling. Jojo's team cheers but Mana has other ideas on his mind as he sneaks up to Jojo and tackles him to the ground lying between the legs of the smaller who beneath him.

"Mana we already made the play" Jojo says blushing

"Yeah but I get the extra point" Mana says kissing Jojo on the lips his hand on the side of Jojo's face. They share a passionate kiss for a while which is interrupted suddenly when Mana hears something.

"Come and get it you guys, the food is ready" Sally calls out.

Mana picks Jojo up from the sand and tosses him over his shoulder running over to where Jojo's parents are. Mana puts Jojo down as he picks up a paper plate sticking his tongue out. Everyone else runs up behind them picking up a paper plate.

"Figures Mana would be first" Mike says laughing a little.

"What do you expect, when it comes to food Mana is always first, pretty much anyway" Koa says rolling his eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter Mana won't eat it all will you Mana" Pam says laying her chin on Aaron's shoulder.

"I promise I won't" Mana says smiling and sticking his tongue back out.

"Put your tongue away before I bite it" Jojo says clamping his teeth together, which makes Mana put his tongue away and frowns.

"I was just joking" Jojo says smiling.

The friends all sit down as they begin to eat their burgers and hot dogs, Mana being the first one done gets up and goes to the cooler grabbing juice boxes for everyone. Jojo and the pack thank Mana as Mana sits down behind Jojo which makes Jojo lean back into Mana looking down at the beach. Jojo then get's an idea as he gets up from Mana and walks over to his mom and whispers something into her ear.

Sally nods thinking that it would be a wonderful idea as she walks over to the car and hops in driving off down the road to a nearby store. Jojo walks back to the pack and takes a seat between Mana's legs again, a smile on his face.

"Jojo what's with the smile? What did you ask your mom?" Cody asks finishing his juice box crushing it in his hands.

"I asked my mom if it would be cool with her to let us sleep over night here at the beach and she said it would be fine so she went to go grab some stuff to make smore's" Jojo says rubbing his thumbs on Mana's knees.

"You like staying out after dark huh Jojo" Mike says looking over at Jojo, who simply nods and smiles.

Finally Sally comes back with two bags of stuff to make the snacks, she hands the bags over to Koa who places them on the ground and waves good-bye to Jojo's Mom, everyone else does the same as they wave goodbye to Jojo's mother, but Ned on the other hand is very worried.

"Um Jojo I don't think it would be a good idea for you to sleep out here on the beach"

"But dad I won't be alone, I got my pack" And if on instinct when Jojo said that Mana wraps his arms around his boyfriend while everyone else just lays their hands on him. Ned feeling more comfortable and confident agrees to let them sleep on the beach as he waves farewell too.

The sun begins to set as Koa grabs some wood and tosses it into a nearby fire barrel. Mana begins to spray some fluid into the barrel so that the wood will be able to light, with Aaron lighting a match and tossing it into the barrel. Everyone then grabs a mallow and begins to roast it over the fire. After feeling stuffed and full they all make their way down towards the beach and sit on the sand.

Sitting in the dark they could hear the winds howl, and the waves crashing against the sand. Mana sitting between Jojo's legs this time leans his head back against Jojo's chest listening to his heart beat. Jojo feeling like this is the perfect time to sing a song begins to start it off.

_Jojo: __As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

Mana then begins to sing the next verse of the song while rubbing his cheek into the fur of Jojo.

_Mana: And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

Koa and the rest of the pack not wanting to be left out begins to sign along to.

_Koa and Marcus: But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_Mike and Cody: We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

To everyone's shock Pam begins to sing to, Hearing this Makes Aaron smile

_Pam: If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Aaron: Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

_Everyone: Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

Everyone begins to fall asleep but before Mana falls asleep Jojo whispers into his ear 'we are one' before kissing his cheek and laying back Mana still in Jojo's loving embrace smiles before closing his eyes.

Disclaimer: Hope you guys like the first chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: good deeds/my pack

After camping out on the beach last night Jojo is the first to wake up and notices a car parked on the grass. Jojo thinking nothing of it was about to go back to sleep when he heard the faint sound of crying coming from the car. Jojo slightly tired stumbles to his feet and runs towards the car and notices that there is a baby inside the car.

"What the?" Jojo mutters to himself as he goes and wakes up the pack. Everyone still slightly tired as well ask him what's the matter. Even Mana is slightly irritated that he is woken up but as soon as they hear the crying of a child everyone is wide awake.

Jojo then tells everyone how they will handle the situation and gives each of them a specific task to do.

Pam nods as her and Aaron make their way down the street towards a small run down grocery store in search for something that the baby could eat. Mike looks for something as he finds a rock and is about to smash the window open.

"Wait first let's see if the doors are unlocked" Jojo goes to each side of the car and tries to open the door but to no avail. "Ok Mike smash the window in" Mike tosses the rock into the window shattering it. The baby still crying. Marcus unlocks the door as he opens the backseat door climbing in and getting the baby out.

The baby has small cuts and bruises on its face but it is still breathing. Cody judging by the cloths assumes it's a boy so he picks up the baby and begins bouncing him in his arms. Cody getting an idea begins to sing a song that his older brother would sing to him when he was a baby.

_Cody: I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
what could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody Knew_

_Mike: What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and Snails or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lighting  
and baby said_

_Cody: Dance (magic dance 3x)  
Jump (magic jump 3)_

_Mike: I saw my baby trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do  
My baby's fun had gone and left my baby blue  
Nobody Knew_

_Cody: What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and Snails or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning and baby said_

_Mike: Dance (magic dance3x)  
Jump (magic jump3x)_

The baby finally calming down begins to smile at the pack, who smile back at this baby boy.

"Who would do something like this?" Mike says grabbing his cell phone and calling 911.

"I don't know but we have to protect this child and make sure he gets back to his family safely" Cody says still softly bouncing the baby in his arms.

Just then Pam and Aaron come back with two small bottles of baby food and a small thing of powdered milk with a plastic blue bottle. Koa grabs some more wood as he tosses it into the barrel starting yet another fire. Aaron looking around on the ground finds a metal sheet with holes in it and places it over the fire. Mana digs around in Jojo's bag and pulls out a metal coffee mug.

Running over to the sink he fills it with water, making his way back he puts it on the metal sheet which begins to heat up the water. After a while the water is nice and warm, Pam pours some of the water into the plastic bottle as she pours some of the powdered milk inside shaking it up.

"Wow Pam really has the mother instinct huh?" Aaron says smiling. Cody hands Pam the baby as she gives him the bottle, the baby drinking the milk furiously.

"Poor thing must've not had anything to eat for sometime" Pam says. Just then a guy comes back with a beer bottle in his hand, stumbling towards them. The baby seeing the man begins to cry hysterically which makes the pack know that this guy is bad news and they all stand in front of Pam and the baby.

"Give me back my…my…my baby *hiccup*" the drunk who says.

"How do we know this is your baby? You may have stolen the car and not notice that the baby was inside" Cody barks at the drunk man in front of them. Mana walking towards the front of the pack when he sees the guy raise the bottle pulls out his butterfly knife and drops into his stance.

"You won't take the baby or hurt my friends" Mana says defiantly, just then cops arrive on the scene as well as the baby's mother. Mana closes his blade and slips it back into his pocket. The mom in tears runs up to Pam as the baby smiles, the pack knowing that this has to be the baby's mom hands him over to her.

"Oh god thank you, thank you all for saving my son" the mom says holding her baby "I was so scared that I lost him for good."

"No problem but who was that man that wanted your baby so bad?" Pam asks her head slightly tilted.

"WHAT! My ex husband was here? He didn't hurt my son did he?" The mom asks eyes wide open.

"Don't worry Ma'am your baby was safe with us but he did come back for your son though" Mike says looking at the baby who is fast asleep.

"And what happened after that" the mom asks wanting to hear more.

"My boyfriend was going to kill him if he took another step towards us" Jojo says laughing kissing Mana on the cheek.

"OH thank you all again for saving my baby" the mom says before taking off with her baby.

Jojo grabs his phone and begins to call his mom to tell her what happened, astounded at what her son and his friends did decide to take them out to lunch. At the lunch Sally begins to say how happy she is that Jojo has found friends like them, but is soon corrected by Jojo.

"Mom they are not my friends" Jojo says groaning.

"They're not? Then why do you hang around with them so much?" Sally asks

"Because they are my pack mom" Jojo says smiling.

Disclaimer: End of chapter 2, wow how was that good deed huh ha-ha hope you guys like it so far please leave me some feedback on how I am doing…thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The fires of doubt…extinguished.

Jojo and the pack are so excited that it is 4th of July, They are going to have so much fun doing what they do best, hanging out. The only difference this time is that they will be popping fireworks. Jojo's dad is quite afraid of letting them pop fireworks since he knows that Mana, Koa, and Aaron are pyrotechnics. This makes him afraid that they will set fire to the home, but Jojo and Sally reassure him that they know what they are doing.

Jojo and the pack go down into the basement as they start to bring up boxes and boxes of fireworks, setting them down and looking through them.

"Let's see, we have poppers for Hedy, and we have other small kid stuff to like sparklers and morning glories, so we should be fine" Jojo says closing up the boxes.

"Um I'm not going to pop any fireworks Jojo" Mana says playing with his fingers,

"Why though? You're a pyrotechnic, you love fire" Jojo says confused at Mana's change of mind.

"I am and I do, just not on this day" Mana says.

"Why?" Cody asks looking at the red headed who

"Because this was the day our dad burned him with his fireworks, that is why he hates this day" Koa says getting somewhat annoyed at all the questions.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that Mana, Ok you don't need to if you don't want to" Jojo says grabbing Mana by the hand and interlocking his fingers with Mana's. That night before they decide to pop some fireworks they decide to go out and get some ice cream. But on the way back from the ice cream parlor they notice smoke coming from a nearby home.

"Shit we got to go do something" Mike says dropping his cone and running towards the house, Mike being followed not far behind by the pack, except Mana, Mana simply stares at the fire in sheer horror, the image of his father taking form in the fire laughing at him.

"Come On Mana there are kids in that house we got to do something" Jojo says trying to pull Mana.

"I can't I'm too scared" Mana says trying to break free from Jojo's grasp.

"Mana, I understand your fear, but if not for the pack then for me, please Mana get over your fear of your dad and help us save those kids" Jojo looks at Mana with pleading eyes.

Mana takes in a deep breath before letting out a howl and running towards the flames, with Jojo right behind him, Jojo smiles and thinks to himself as they get to the house and Mana kicks open the back door, running inside calling out for anyone.

_Jojo: That is it Mana, That is the wolf that I know will protect me at all cost, that is the wolf I fell for_.

Jojo back to reality hears a child coughing by a bookshelf. Jojo runs jumping through the flames kneeling besides the coughing child. Jojo also notices that there is an unconscious one that the older boy is holding in his arms.

"Please mister, save my sister" The boy says tears in his eyes, "She is all I have left"

"Don't worry, I will save both of you" Jojo says but notices that the bookshelf broke free from the wall and begins to start leaning forward, books are falling off. Jojo begins to cough as well and picks up the girl in his arms as he tells the boy to climb onto his back. But before they could go anywhere the bookshelf broke completely free from the wall and begins to fall towards them, Jojo just closes his eyes waiting to be smashed but nothing happens.

Jojo opens his eyes to see that the book shelf seems to be stuck but when he looks up he sees six hands holding up the bookshelf. Neon green, red, and blue arms are holding up the shelf.

"Hurry up Jojo and get the last of the kids out, everyone else is safe outside, we will hold this up until you get out from under it. NOW HURRY" Mana says groaning trying to hold back the tears and coughs.

Jojo grabs the two children and run out the door. The two brothers and their cousin tosses the bookshelf up a bit before stepping back and letting it fall to the floor. Koa and Aaron are able to run out the front door but just then the ceiling collapses blocking Mana's exit.

Outside Mana could hear Jojo's frantic cries, hoping that he would be ok Mana's eyes widen in horror as he begins to cough. Mana could hear the laughter of his dad running through his mind. Feeding him doubt and guilt. Mana looks around and sees the back door is open, but then the roof comes crashing down blocking that exit as well. Mana notices that there is an open window but is stopped when he could hear his dad whisper something into his ear.

"Today you die, you worthless garbage. You will burn with me in the fire's of hell, you are the reason your mother died. This is all your fault" the voice of his dad running in his head.

Mana runs and dives out the window rolling across the ground. Laying there. Just then the house comes crashing down to the earth as the firemen arrive and put out the remaining fire before it extends to the other part.

"OMG MANA!" Pam hollers out looking through the rubble for Mana. But no signs of him anywhere. Just then a small voice is heard calling out to them as they follow it to see some of the kids shaking Mana's body.

"Oh God please no, please let Mana be ok" Jojo says holding back the tears as he walks up to Mana's Body. Aaron and Koa don't seem to be showing any emotions what so ever but they do grin which makes the rest of the pack confused.

"Why are you guys smiling for? Mana could be dead."

"Because not only is Mana alive, but he conquered his doubt in himself"

Mana slowly opens his eyes as all the children cheer and jump around, Jojo tears flowing down his face locks his lips to Mana's sharing a passionate kiss with him.

"Oh god Mana I thought I lost you"

"I am not one that can die this easily"

"If he did, that would be insulting." Koa says walking over and helping his brother to his feet.

Disclaimer: Wow what a chapter huh. Hope you guys like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Breaking Dawn

Jojo and the pack decide to plan a day during the weekend to go and eat at someplace fancy to celebrate the many years that they were friends. Almost like an anniversary made for friends. Jojo looks in the phone book and sees that there is an all you can eat buffet.

"Look here you guys, there is an all you can eat buffet at Chez La plenty and its only 10.99 plus tax" Jojo says circling the number in the phone book. Mana's head pops up from the couch, as Jojo and the rest of the pack look at him, his eyes are glistening.

"Did I hear an all you can eat buffet?" Mana smiles wide.

"Yes bro you did, but just because it says it's an all you can eat buffet doesn't mean you make the place go out of business ok" Koa says, making everyone laugh but Mana, and Aaron both knew that Koa was serious about what he said.

"No really you guys, he can eat a millionaire out of his home in a matter of months" Koa says with a serious face.

"Damn really? Then where does all the food go because he is freaking skinny for eating that much" Mike says looking at Mana.

"Instead of getting angry or pissed to the point he puts his collar on he eats to contain that rage which makes him burn calories like a wild fire" Aaron says looking at Mana.

Days later the pack are outside of Chez La Plenty and notice that it looks very crowded.

"Dammit, we should have made reservations" Cody groans annoyed.

"You mean we can't eat here?" Mana says getting teary eyed.

"You're not really going to cry are you Mana?" Mike asks looking at him.

"He has a right to cry since this is the only place our mom could take us to eat if we were lucky enough to at least save $30 from our drunk dad" Koa says rubbing his brother's head which makes his tongue come out. But to their surprise one of the waiters comes out and asks them to follow him. Confused but also curious they walk in behind him and notice that there was a special place reserved for them.

"Wow what is this all about?" Pam asks excited but worried

"You see the owner of the restaurant seen what you guys did in the paper and just wanted to show his gratitude by letting you guys eat here" the waiter says handing each of them a menu.

"Dude that is so wicked" Marcus says looking through the menu.

Just then the boy from the fire yesterday comes up to them and simply smiles, the rest of the pack look at him and smile back.

"Hey what's up We remember you from the fire yesterday, how is your sister doing?" Jojo asks concerned.

"She is doing great no burns but some smoke on the lungs but she will be fine, I just wanted to thank you guys for what you did for me and my sister. So I asked my dad to save a special place for you guys" the boy says looking at them with a big grin.

"Well you know what dude we got room for one more so why don't you take a seat and kick it with us for a bit" Mana says moving down a bit so that boy could sit down.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do" A smile spreads on his face, "Wow this is so cool I never ate with older people before.

"How old are you anyway?" Pam asks looking at him

"15" says the little boy, the pack as well as the new boy begin to eat there dinner until they here a loud shattering sound. When they looked up they see this drunk guy slamming his plate on the ground cursing his lungs out. What sets the pack of is when they hear him say something about how kids messed up his plans.

The drunk who looks at the pack from afar and points at the little boy.

"YOU!" the drunk guys begins making his way towards them.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, YOU SHOULD HAVE BURNED IN THE HOUSE ALONG WITH YOUR SISTER AND OTHER PEOPLE"

Everyone begins to get worried at this guy's outburst, but not the pack. Nope they are more furious from what they heard. The guy then grabs the boy's arm and tries to yank him but Mana picks up his fork and stabs it into the guy's arm. Everyone looks at Mana wondering why he did that but when they looked he already had his choker around his neck.

*sighs* "Damn we should have fed him sooner, this is going to get really ugly" Koa says placing his palm on his forehead.

Mana gets up and walks by a window nearby and simply flips the guy off giving him the finger. Seeing this makes the guy go berserk and he rushes Mana yelling threatening things but Mana simply smiles and moves out of the way as he watches the guy break through the window and rolls down the steps laying their unconscious.

"Bastard made me stain my fork" Mana says looking at it before going back to the pack and sitting down. Finally the food comes and they all begin to eat but they look at their new buddy and begin to wonder.

"Oh dude sorry but I want to know, what's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not a dude, my name is Dawn, I am a tom boy" Dawn says looking at them.

"Wow really, to bad I have a boyfriend already, I would so date you Dawn" Mana says looking at Jojo and smiles. Jojo just blushes a little.

"I would date you to Dawn but I have my eyes set on another prey" Aaron says jokingly looking at Pam.

"It's ok I have a girlfriend anyways so it's all good" Dawn laughs as all the friends finish eating and grab for their money but Dawn stops them.

"No no, this is on the house for what you guys did, you guys don't need to pay for anything, my dad already paid for it"

"Thank you so much dawn, hopefully we can cruise sometime"

"That would be great" Dawn says as all the friends say their good-byes and make their way back to Jojo's house, but instead of going into the house they go around back and go into their own little house. All the friends say good night as Mana and Jojo share a kiss before falling asleep on the bed Pam is already fast asleep so Aaron comes over and tucks her in kissing her forehead before going over to his own bed.

Mike and Cody turn on the stereo and plays some slow jams at a low volume just enough to fall asleep to, they set the timer for 20 minutes as they say their goodnights to their friends and falling off asleep, Koa on the other hand lays in his bed looking up at the ceiling, but before he closes his eyes he groans to himself before whispering.

"Damn it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Koa gets out of bed walking over to his brother kissing him on the forehead, as well as walking towards Aaron and doing the same thing before heading back to his bed and drifting off to sleep.

Disclaimer: Haha didn't expect for the boy to actually be a girl huh wow I love twists, hope you guys like the story please R&R much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter its 2 years later so everyone is still teenagers but just very much older except Mana who along with Aaron and Koa is 20

Chapter 5: from dusk to dawn

The pack decides that things are just getting way to out of hand in Whoville with all that has happened.

"You know what Mana, fuck this place we should find somewhere we can go without worry" Jojo says grasping both of Mana's hands in his. Jojo's eyes gaze deep into the hazel sphere's of Mana's. Mana looks at the little who with sympathy in his eyes.

"What about the other's? Where would they go?" Mana asks staring at his boyfriend.

"They can come with us? It will just be us no one else"

"Jojo why do you want to leave so bad"

"Because I am sick of all these fuckers Mana, I am tired of all the pain and trouble these people cause me I just want to leave and start over again, A new life with new people and old friends Mana that's what I want" Jojo says tears filling his eyes.

Mana calls up the pack as he tells them the plans. The pack are kind of hesitant but agree to go along with it. Gathering on their favorite hill they all look out as the darkness casts a blanket over the town. They are all staring at the town they once called home except for Jojo who takes a seat between Mana's legs. Jojo with his elbows resting on Mana's knees is the first to talk about what they are planning on doing.

"I just wanted to throw this invite out to you guys, I mean Me and Mana are set on leaving and we are welcoming you guys to come join us" Jojo says leaning back against Mana's chest who wraps his arms around his grey and black who.

"What about our families? They did so much for us and we are just going to get up and leave?"

Pam who is sitting between Aaron's legs looks out at the town and just scoffs. Everyone looks at her and waits to hear what she has to say.

"We'll I'm going with them, I don't like how my family and my friend's treated me so I want to start a new life to" Pam says looking back at Aaron who has a smile on his face as he brushes a hand through his hair.

"Well if Pam is going then so will I" Aaron says wrapping his arms around her.

"Well you know what fuck it I am game to start new as well what about you Mike?" Cody asks his brother who just shrugs.

"Fuck it, why not. We ain't gonna be alone anyways so it doesn't matter to me. Let's do it" Cody says smiling at everyone.

"Eh don't forget about me, we been through so much shit I don't plan on just getting up and leaving you guys so if you all are going, count me in." Marcus says giving a thumbs up to everyone.

Just then Pam's phone begins to ring as she looks at the text message and notices that it's her dad. She gets up and begins to run in the direction of her house but without her knowing Aaron gets up and follows behind her. Within fifteen minutes she gets to her front door with her dad outside waiting for her.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW" her dad yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Dad I am 18 leave me alone I am mature enough to make my own decisions" Pam says defensively

"We'll as long as you are living under my roof you will abide by my rules"

"We'll I am leaving with my friends, good thing to because I can't stand the way you guys treat me, I am not perfect, I have my flaws so stop trying to make me be like you" Pam says getting irritated.

"You disrespectful little wench get into this house now or I will force you in if I have too"

"You touch her...And I will break you before you even step off the porch" Aaron says standing in front of her.

The dad in shock at what just happened goes back inside and slams the door. Aaron takes Pam by the hand as he interlocks his fingers with hers.

"Come, let's go home now" Aaron says walking back towards the hill with Pam.

At the hill, Aaron and Pam are waiting for everyone to come back as he looks at Pam deep into her eyes, grabbing both of her hands in his he begins to speak.

"Pam I know it's been a while since we been going out and I just wanted to let you know that I cherish every moment of it"

"I do to Aaron I cherish the day that Mana introduced me to you"

"Well there is something else that I want to cherish with you" Aaron says sinking to the ground as if he was going to tie his shoe or something.

"Well what is it Aaron?" Pam asks eagerly to see what his reply may be.

Aaron then digs into his pants pocket and pulls out a box and opens it, a ring with a neon green jewel resting in the brackets of the ring shines in the moon's light. Pam is just astounded at what he is doing.

"I want to cherish a family with you also. Pam will you give me the honor and be my wife?"

"Oh god Aaron are you serious" Pam asks not knowing what to expect.

"I do it under the moon of my cousins Pam I am as serious as I ever will be"

But before she could answer the rest of the Pack comes cloths and everything packed up and inside the cars. Everyone just looks back at the town they once called home, getting into their respective cars and driving off just as the sun begins to shine. Leaving behind the life they once knew and sets off to start a new chapter in their life. The pack, starting off as friends from summer camp leave their home a part of something greater than anything any of them ever thought of, a family.

Disclaimer: This is the end of the chapter as well as the Story, Wow Aaron proposed to Pam, What do you think her answer would have been? Will there be another story following this? or is this the end of the road for the pack? only time will tell


End file.
